


Pancakes

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Without Me [21]
Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Bruce x Reader - Relationship
Series: Without Me [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361446
Kudos: 13





	Pancakes

Lifting Charlotte over his head, he laughed as the two year old laughed, her pigtails moving with her. “Daddy!” She squealed. 

“Better be careful, Mr. Wayne.” You teased him as you passed with food. “Might throw out your back.” You chuckled.

“I am still young!” He defended, but put her down. “And, I’d like to think I’m pretty in shape.”

You winked and brought out the cupcakes. “Ready to celebrate our little girl's birthday?” You beamed. 

“Sure am.” He held Charlotte’s hand as he led her out back to the party in full swing. She instantly squealed and ran off. Straight to play with William. “Oh, we’re in trouble in about 14 years.” He muttered to you.

You giggled as she tackled William. “I’m sure she’ll handle her own.” You told him, amused. “Or Beckett will.” You laughed as he joined in on the pile.

He wrapped an arm around your waist. “We have such cute kids.” He said proudly. “Still hard to believe their three and two already.”

“Both extremely mobile.” You giggled. "He starts preschool next year. It'll take a year to prepare me." 

“Gonna cry the first day?” He teased. “Because I might.” He had taken the day off, not wanting to miss this for the world.

“I will for sure.” You grinned. “Maybe we can take Charlie to the zoo while he’s at school? She’s going to miss him like crazy.”

He nodded. “Very good idea.” He agreed. “Maybe I’ll see if Nick wants to tag along with William.” He smiled. 

“I’m so glad they’re making it.” You said proudly. “They’re so cute together!” You looked to where Maryanne was with your mom, chatting. 

“I hope he proposes soon.” He admitted. “They’ve been together a couple years now.” He rubbed your back. “They seem headed that way.”

“I would  _ love  _ that!” You beamed. “He better.” You said playfully. “She lights up for him, even now.” 

“True love.” He grinned. “Like us, right?” He looked at you. 

You smiled up at him. “Like us.” You agreed happily. “Now, let’s go mingle.” You pecked his lips. 

* * *

Bruce was lying on the living room floor, Beckett over his stomach lightly snoring, when you came out from tucking Charlotte in. “How cute.” You whispered and lifted Beckett gently. “Let’s get you to bed, baby.” You rubbed his back.

He mumbled and cuddled to you sleepily. He rolled over once you put him in bed, making him look more like Bruce. You beamed at that and brushed his hair back before putting his dino in his arms. “Sleep well.” You kissed his forehead before going to wake up your husband.

Bruce scrunched his nose when you kissed all over his face. Your giggling woke him up slightly. “Mm, babe?"

“Your one and only.” You nipped his jaw. “Come on. It’s been a long day. Let’s get to bed.”

He groaned and hugged you to him. “Let’s do it right here. Like hip parents.” He rolled so he was half over you. “Like we’re back in college.”

You beamed at him. “You’re not too tired?” You ran your hand up his chest to his neck, to his hair, giving it a tug.

“Never too tired to do my wife.” He grinned. Leaning down, he kissed you lovingly, his hand gripping your hip.

You giggled against him, loving how spontaneous he was. You eagerly kissed him back. 

* * *

"I’m up. I’m up.” You chuckled as Beckett climbed onto your bed.

He loved snuggling between you both and giggled. “Pancakes?” He asked. 

Bruce blinked, half asleep still. “Only if you help me, buddy.” He tickled him, making him squeal with laughter. 

You smiled as you watched them. “And maybe we can set up yours and sisters trampoline today?” You had gotten them a baby one to play with. “And then maybe go see Grandma and Grandpa for a little bit? Bring Happy and Lucky to see them?” You asked, making him nod excitedly.

“Yeah, yeah!” He kicked happily. He tugged Bruce’s arm, wanting to go make the pancakes and get his day started.

“Alright.” Bruce laughed and followed him once his little feet hit the carpet. “How about you go get our girl and put on some Saturday morning cartoons?”

You nodded. “Sounds amazing.” You got up and stretched. These were your favorite days. A laid back morning with your little family, then sometimes you’d spend the day playing with the kids, visiting Bruce’s parents, or going out to do things. When he was home, life was perfect. Moving towards Charlotte’s room, you pulled your hair into a ponytail.

She was nearly awake, rubbing her eyes. “Mama?” She yawned, lifting her arms up for you.

“It’s me.” You smiled and lifted her, rubbing her back. “Oh, dear.” You frowned as you instantly felt her warm. “Let’s go take your temperature.”

She seemed okay with that and just cuddled to you. Her head rested on your shoulder as you moved towards the bathroom. You ran the thermometer over her forehead once you got it undone. Seeing she had a temperature, you instantly worried. You hunted down the baby Tylenol to give her some. 

Bruce looked over when you came in, his smile falling. “What’s wrong?” 

“Charlie’s sick.” You told him. “I gave her baby Tylenol, but I’m not sure.” You kissed her cheek. “I don’t think she’ll be playing today, Beckett, or going to see Grandma and Grandpa.”

Beckett pouted. “Alwight.” He said sadly. 

“It’s probably best if you stay with Grandma and Grandpa so you won’t get sick.” Bruce told him. “Just until Charlie feels better.”

He was happy he was having a sleepover with his grandparents, but his sister was his best friend. He just wanted her to feel better. “I sorry, Charlie.” 

She pouted and nodded, letting out a sniffle. She sucked her thumb, something she rarely did. Bruce lifted Beckett. “Let’s get you ready and I’ll drive over to their house. Call the doctor?” He asked you. “Just to be safe.” 

“It’s Saturday, it’ll have to be a walk in clinic.” You bit your lip. “I’ll get her dressed, we’ll all go, and we’ll hit a drive through. We drop him off, then get her to a clinic.”

“Okay, deal.” He walked off to dress your son quickly. You followed, but turned into her room. 

She was softly whining but let you dress her with ease, letting you know she was feeling weak as she’s usually kicking and giggling. “We’re gonna get you to the doctor, princess, make sure it’s nothing to worry too much about.”

“Otay.” She said sadly. As soon as you had her against your chest, her little arms were around your neck. 

Bruce had a duffle ready for Beckett and soon you were all out the door. You sat in the back between the kids, holding each of their hands. Bruce drove worriedly, hoping Charlotte was okay. It would be her first cold if so. He had their favorite CD playing in the car, helping keep them at ease.

Charlotte watched the road go by and let out some sniffles. Beckett hugged your hand to him, worried. “Wuv you, Charlie.” He told her. 

“Wuv you.” She said back, coughing. You brushed her hair back from her forehead gently. Beckett was sad to be left without his sister but waved once he was in Marta’s hold. Charlotte whined when he left, making grabby hands for him as you left.

“You’ll be back with him soon, baby. Grandpa will video call tonight.” You promised. “And then he’ll be home when you feel better.”

She sniffled and looked sad as Bruce drove away. You remembered the first time Beckett was sick and sighed softly. You had a crying, cranky baby for a few days and it tired you and Bruce. You’d been nearly 8 months pregnant with Charlotte at the time. “Maybe it’s a good thing we decided to wait for baby number three.” 

Bruce nodded. “Yeah, gives us a little more breathing room.” He agreed. “Got a couple years before that, right?”

“Yes, according to plan.” You smiled at him through the rear view. “Let’s just hope we don’t get another surprise.” You teased him. 

“As much as I wouldn’t mind…” He smiled. “I can wait.” He assured you.

“Me, too.” You winked. “So can my waist.” You laughed.

“You’re beautiful.” He said instantly. “Every inch of you, although you can’t really tell you’ve had two kids. Let alone back to back.” 

You blushed. “Sweet talker.” You looked at Charlotte, who clearly wanted out of her seat. “Soon, baby.” You promised. Hopefully this was nothing, and you’d be told she would be back to herself in a day or two. Just some rest and baby medicine. You sang softly to her.

Bruce quickly pulled into the best walk in-clinic. He slid out and went to get her out of her seat while you crawled out the other door. He held her close as you followed and went full protective dad mode once he spoke to the receptionist. You rolled your eyes at how she eyed him, and you knew it was only partially his looks. It was mainly the name. “We’ll get her back quickly.” She promised. "Please, have a seat."

He nodded and put a hand on your back as you moved to sit down. Charlie rested against his shoulder, her eyes closed. She was miserable you could tell and your leg shook as you waited. It felt like ages before you were called back. Luckily the nurse was nice and even made Charlotte smile for a second. He made funny faces at her and treated her like any parent would want. You made a note to email the supervisor and let her know he was a good worker.

“I’m pretty sure it’s just a cold, but the doc’s the one that makes the bucks to tell you that.” He smiled at you. “Oh!” He pulled out a butterfly sticker. “For being so good.” He gave it to Charlotte. She smiled at that. 

Bruce cleared his throat when the nurse kept smiling at you. “When’s the doctor coming in?” He asked. "We wanna get her feeling better."

“Few minutes.” He nodded. “See you guys.” He waved happily and exited. 

As the door shut, Bruce lifted Charlotte off the table to continue consoling her. “He was nice.” You said in relief. 

"He was checking you out." Bruce told you. 

“As long as he was giving care to Charlotte, that’s all that matters.” You told him. "And the receptionist was checking you out, handsome." You smiled at him. 

He blinked. "She was?"

“Very much.” You giggled. “I would know. I check you out all the time.”

He smirked at that. “Well, I only like it when you do it.” He winked. "And I check you out a lot, too."

You rolled your eyes playfully and watched Charlotte while waiting for the doctor. Finally, she came in, looking over Charlotte's chart. “Just a viral cold.” She smiled softly. “It should take only a couple days to pass.” She assured you. "Just keep up with the baby Tylenol, and keep her comfortable. If her fever reaches over 100, please bring her back in." 

You nodded quickly. “Thank you so much.” You were relieved to hear it. "Beckett will be happy to hear that." you told Bruce.

Bruce nodded quickly. “He will. Just a few days and back to normal.” He rubbed Charlotte's back. 

The doctor smiled and waved before leaving. The two of you followed, but Charlotte wanted you again, so you gently took her. She made a noise and nuzzled to you. “Mama.” She coughed.

“You’ll be better soon.” You promised her. "And when you are, we'll go to the park."

“And broder?” She sniffed. 

You nodded. "And brother."

Once you three got home, you cuddled Charlotte until she fell asleep and then began helping Bruce clean up. She was napping on the couch, so you could keep an eye on her. Bruce warmed up some food for the both of you and you two ate quietly. When it was time for her to get some medicine, Bruce woke her up while you got it. 

“No, daddy.” She whined. 

"It'll help you feel better, princess." He kissed her forehead. “I promise.” 

She whined more but didn’t put up a fight. You came out, medicine in hand, already measured. Bruce rubbed her back as you fed it to her and he quickly gave her some of her favorite gummies. "Wanna watch cartoons?"

“Mhmm.” She nodded. “Pease.” She clung to Bruce.

“Deal. Anything for our princess.” He smiled at her. You went to put the medicine away before heading back to cuddle with them. 

She squished between you both and watched the tv intently. Halfway through one of her shows, she drifted off against you.

Bruce kissed your cheek. “I’m glad I could be here for the worst of it.” He said softly, not wanting to wake her.

“Me, too. You really help her.” You smiled. “And me.” You said lovingly. “We love you so much.”

“I love my family more.” He grinned. “I’ll do bath time tonight.”

You giggled softly. “Okay.” Like you would argue with that. 

* * *

Before you knew it, Beckett was starting preschool, and you were not ready. You had already got his backpack and school supplies and you broke down every time you looked at it. Bruce tried to calm you, but he was feeling just as emotional. “Our baby’s all grown up.” You sniffled. “I know it’s only a few hours a day, but still!” You wiped under your eyes.

Bruce nodded, kissing your forehead. “He’ll be with kiddos his own age.” He told you. “And it’s getting him ready for school next year.”

You pouted. “But what if they’re mean to him?” You asked. “Or he doesn’t like the teacher?” You rambled. “Or he loses his lunch?” 

“He will be okay.” He rubbed your arms. “You’ve talked to his teacher a few times already.” He reminded you. “Everything will be okay.”

You whined and hugged him. “Okay.” You sighed, leaning your head on his chest. “I don’t like the growing up part.” You told him. “And then Charlie will be doing this next year, and he’ll be gone for a full school day in kindergarten.” You started crying all over again. This was the most emotional you’d been in a long time, but it was understandable. 

Bruce held you close. “It’ll be okay, baby.” He tried. “We’ll spend the morning with Charlotte, then get our little guy, go to the park, and then out for dinner.”

“Okay.” You agreed. “I have to fix my makeup.” You let out a soft chuckle at that. 

“Okay.” He squeezed your hips. “I’ll get Charlie.” He pecked your lips before going to get your daughter. Beckett had been waiting by the door for a good twenty minutes already.

“Mommy okay?” He asked his father. 

Bruce nodded. “Yeah, she’s just nervous.”

“Why?” He asked.

“It’s your first day of pre-school. She really hasn’t been away from you, except when you’re with Grandma and Grandpa. This is someone new watching you.” He explained, ruffling his hair. “Oh, oops.” You had styled it and he tried to fix it quickly. 

You came in with Charlie holding your hand. “Are we ready?” You asked. 

Beckett came over and hugged your legs. “I be okay mommy!” He said happily. "Fun!” He added, smiling up at you.

You beamed at him and stroked his cheek. “Thank you, I needed that.” You tapped his nose. "Let's get you to school, cutie."

He cheered and kept an excited attitude the whole way. It wasn't until you'd walked him to his class and left him with his teacher that Charlie realized what was happening. “Beckett?!” She pouted. "Mommy?! Daddy?!" She sniffed.

Bruce looked at her. “Brother is just going to school for the morning.” He told her softly. "We're gonna go to the zoo."

She whined and looked around in panic as he drove off. “No!” She kicked. "I want Beckett!" Her little feet hit the seat quickly. “Go back!!” She screamed, crying.

You looked at Bruce sadly and turned back to look at her. “He’ll be out by lunch time, baby.” You told her. “And then we’ll all spend time together.” You were not looking forward to the next day when Bruce was at work and you were doing drop off alone.

“I want Beckett!” She repeated, cheeks getting red. “I want brother!” 

“Brother can’t leave school, Charlotte.” Bruce told her. “It’s only three hours.” He sighed, hoping that as the days went on, it got easier.

She continued to cry and eventually tired herself out. By the time you were closer to the zoo, she was asleep. You sighed heavily. “I’m scared for tomorrow by myself.” You admitted. “I have a feeling this won’t be over easily.”

“I agree. Want me to get Mom to come help?” He offered. "She will." 

“I need to get used to it.” You nodded. "Hopefully he likes it, and she sees that."

Bruce nodded and parked, letting the silence fill the car for a moment. “I really hope he likes it.” He reached over for your hand.

“Me, too.” You held it tightly. "You want to get her, or her stroller?"

“I’ll get her.” He kissed your cheek. Sliding out of the driver's seat, he went to her door and opened it. He hoped she woke up enough to see some animals. 

You set up her stroller and smiled as he put her in. She stretched lightly as she always did when moved in her sleep. You crouched to put sunscreen on and sighed. “Hate when either of my babies are sad.” You told him. "I know it's part of life, but it hurts."

“I know.” He hugged you when you stood. 

* * *

When you pulled back into the school parking lot, Charlie was trying to get out of her seat, to her brother. You quickly got out to unbuckle her. “Hold my hand until we see him okay?” You said with a smile.

She nodded and was practically bouncing as she searched for any sign of Beckett. Finally, Bruce lifted her so she could see better. She pointed when she saw him. “Beckett!” She squealed, making a few parents smile over at her.

When Beckett heard his sister he ran over with a grin. “Charlie!” He bounced.

Bruce put her down and they hugged each other tightly. “I miss you!” Charlotte told him. “So much!”

Beckett smiled. “I miss you, too, so much!” He held her hand before beaming up at you and Bruce. “I like school!” He said happily. “We paint!”

You leaned down to kiss his head. “We are so happy to hear that.” You smiled. “Now we’re gonna spend some time at the park.” You told him.

“Yay!” He cheered. He held Charlie’s hand as you made your way outside, you holding his other, and Bruce holding Charlie’s other. Many families smiled at you and the happy kids. Each of you put a kid into the car, and they chatted happily with each other.

You sighed in relief when you closed the back door and smiled at Bruce. “First day down.” You chuckled. “Next year it’ll be twice as hard.”

He smiled. “I already have it marked on my calendar.” He chuckled. “And I plan to take that day off, too.”

“I'll need that help.” You giggled and got in to drive your babies to the park. “Alright, let’s go play!”

They both cheered and Bruce smiled at you lovingly. Once they were out of the car, and onto the ground, they both took off. Bruce pulled you into him from behind as he watched them. “They love each other so much.”

“I’m so glad.” You sighed. “They’ll be the best of friends.” You leaned your head on his shoulder.

“I hope our future third will love them just the same.” He smiled. “And that they accept them into their friendship.”

“I hope so, too. The age gap helps us, but not sure about them when they get a sibling.” You said softly. "I worry."

“We’ll make it work.” He smiled. “We’ll do lots of family stuff.”

“I hope so.” You kissed his hand. 

“Does this mean we’re going to try soon?” He asked. “I’m leaving the when up to you, and I’m just along for the ride.” He kissed your cheek. 

“Daddy! Push!” Both kids had climbed on the merry go round and Beckett was yelling for him.

“We’ll talk about it soon.” You smiled and patted his back for him to go. “Maybe after bedtime.” You winked, making him light up before he jogged to where the kids were.

You took out your phone to take a picture. You sent it to all four grandparents. “ _ First day, a success! _ ” You captioned them. 

Martha was the first to reply, as usual.  _ My grand babies!  _ She sent nearly ten heart eyes. Thomas was less tech savvy and sent a thumbs up. You giggled, shaking your head. Your mother always sent a smiley with  _ printing this for the fridge.  _ She said with hearts. Your father was still iffy at times but sent his love nonetheless. You hoped he grew out of remaining issues by the time the kids were old enough to sense it. 

* * *

Bruce smiled as you washed the dishes from that evening. “Kids are in bed.” He said. “Wanna talk about baby making?”

You giggled. “Subtle.” You teased. “When do you want to start trying? Up to you on when you want to take off.” You glanced at him. 

“I would have been trying at nap time if I knew that.” He laughed. 

You smiled. “I just wanted to make sure that we were sure.” You giggled. “So, I’ll stop taking my birth control, and we can stop using condoms.” You chuckled as he fist pumped the air.

“Can’t fucking wait.” He did a dorky dance. “And my week off is the week after next. Maybe we can have my parents take the kids for a couple days, and we can have a mini vacation.”

You beamed. “I’d really love that.” You nodded. “Maybe get a hotel room in the city?” You asked. 

“Only the best for you.” He winked. “I’ll treat you to that place you like, I’ll make sure to get reservations.”

You clapped. “I can’t wait!” You leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I’d like to get your parents something, too. For watching them whenever we need. Alfred, too.”

“Sounds nice.” He smiled. “I love your heart.” He said happily. “Can you finish rinsing while I go get all that set up?”

You nodded and kissed his jaw. “Movie after?” You asked.

“If you can stay up.” He teased. “They wear us out, so I don’t blame you for passing out.” He chuckled as he went to start making reservations online. “I’ll call mom tomorrow!” 

“Love you!” You smiled as he jogged off. Chuckling, you worked on finishing up the dishes.

* * *

Bruce held your hand as he walked you into your favorite restaurant a couple weeks later. You were wearing his favorite dress, and a pair of simple heels. “Mr. Wayne. Your table is ready.” The hostess nodded and led you both to the back. “May I start you off with some wine?”

“Sure.” Bruce smiled. “Your best of course.” He pulled out the chair for you, letting you sit.

“Of course, sir.” She nodded and rushed off. 

You smiled, leaning your chin on the palm of your hand. “What’s on your mind, Mr. Wayne?”

“Can’t stop thinking about how beautiful you look.” He grinned. "You're always beautiful, but I can tell you feel extra good because you got to be more than a mom today." 

You grinned. “It is nice to add a bit more to my routine.” You said honestly. "I can't remember the last time I used makeup." 

“It looks great.” He smiled. "Thank you." He said to the waitress as she brought the wine. 

You watched her pour it and quickly ordered your favorite dish. It was a pleasant surprise that she wasn't checking him out. You always loved how professional the place was. "I want to leave her a big tip." You told him easily.

He chuckled. “Anything you want babe.” He agreed, sipping his wine. "Can I ask why when we just got here?"

"She wasn't checking you out. She's a professional." You beamed. 

He laughed. “You’re adorable.” He shook his head. "I love it." He beamed. “All the sass.” 

You sipped your wine. "Careful, Charlie might be the same way, and if we have another girl…"

He chuckled. “True, very true.” He smiled. "I won't be mad." He said honestly. 

“You say that now.” You grinned. “Give it say, 12 years?” You teased. “Beckett will be 16, Charlie will be 15, and if we get pregnant soon, that baby will be about 12.” 

He let out a content sigh. “I can wait, but I do look forward to our lives.” He reached over to take your hand. “Wanted to get you something.” He took out a box from his jacket pocket. 

You blushed. “Bruce. You didn’t have to.”

“You deserve it.” He slid it across the table, obviously a jewelry box. 


End file.
